An Alternate Pakihtew Island Universe
by TheLostBrainiac2000
Summary: What if one more contestant had been on one of Total Drama's more infamous seasons? Meet Randall, a shutout obsessed with first-person-shooters. He's decided to audition for Total Drama: Pakhitew Island on a dare from one of his friends, making 15 contestants over 14. Not like he can change the season too much, right? RIGHT? Rated T for suggestive themes and Randall's potty mouth.


What if one more contestant had been on one of Total Drama's more infamous seasons? Meet Randall, a shutout obsessed with first-person-shooters. He's decided to audition for Total Drama: Pakhitew Island on a dare from one of his friends, making 15 contestants over 14. Not like he can change the season too much, right? RIGHT?!

 **Bold Text is what's shown on the screen of the game Randall is playing.**

 _Italicized Text is sound effects._

 _"Italicized Text in quotes is internal thinking."_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dare

Spring had found its way into Canada, with the sun shining, the birds chirping...

...and a large young man in his bedroom, shouting into the microphone attached to his headphones.

"Get back here, Parker," he shouts.

"NO, NO, NO, NO," said player shouts back as the young man's avatar of a soldier dressed in an orange uniform chases after a similar-looking soldier, expect in a purple uniform.

 ** _BLAM!_ RandyDaRascall (orange) has eliminated Jump1Hundred (purple)**

"DAMNIT RANDALL!"

 **VICTORY! Orange Team: 4, Purple Team: 2**

"Oh my god, everyone on your team died to me that round," Randall bragged nonchalantly with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut it. We stood the chance up until you hit our base with that grenade," the voice of Parker said through Randall's headphones. "That was a cheap shot, Randy."

" _Well, get better defense next time,"_ Randall thought to himself as he smoothed his messy, blonde hair back. He shifts in his gamer seat to adjust his black graphic t-shirt of a loading bar with plain white text saying "Loading..." under it, along with his somewhat dirty blue jeans. Feeling tired, Randall then uses his pudgy, white-skinned hands to rub the crust out of his round, blue eyes.

"Well, here we go again," Parker said as the next round began.

"Yep," Randall replies with a determined look towards the screen, which showed the current list of players. The orange team was listed on the left, while the purple team was listed on the right.

Orange Team

RandyDaRascall  
AManOfBadTaste  
Jargola  
MontyCarlo  
Kraunt  
HalKatBaby124  
YouDontKnowMe  
InfiniteCaseOfIrony

Purple Team

Jump1Hundred  
CliffCaultry  
HungryGunther87  
FlyGuyGomenasai  
Rewind  
MogoMogoDingDong  
ManiaFromRomania  
MZed

"So, you ever heard of that lame-ass reality show that everyone at school's been talking about this week?" Parker asked his friend.

"You do realize I'm barely in school at all, right?" Randall replied.

"Yeah, but it's been all over Chirper and RollR," Parker replies to him. "Apparently, they're taking audition tapes and everyone wants to join it."

" _If everyone wants to join it, why haven't I heard of it?"_ Randall wonders.

 _ **BOOM!**_ **HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated Jargola (orange) Remaining players: Orange- 7 Purple- 8**

"Look, I don't really care that much about reality TV, so I'm not interested."

"I get ya, but it would be nice to win a million bucks..." Parker said with slight disappointment.

"Hang on," Randall interrupts. "Did you just say a million bucks?"

"Yep, that's the grand prize, bro," his friend replies. "You could get some serious gaming gear with that."

"Hell yeah, you could," Randall said when a thought drifted through his head. "Wait... are you thinking of going on that show?"

 ** _WHAP!_ MontyCarlo (orange) has eliminated FlyGuyGomenasai (purple) ****Remaining players: Orange- 7 Purple- 7**

"I can't," Parker tells him. "I'm, what, like two years over the age limit?"

"So you actually thought of getting on a reality show?"

"Only for the million bucks, man!"

"Oh," Randall replies. "...Fair enough, I guess."

 _ **CRASH!**_ **AManOfBadTaste (orange) has eliminated CliffCaultry (purple)** **Remaining players: Orange- 7 Purple- 6**

"I don't even get why people go on those shows," Randall commented. "Haven't some of them ruined people's lives?"

"Only if they're complete douchebags," Parker replies with a chuckle.

Randall softly laughs at Parker's response. "Yeah, true,"

"Plus," Parker adds. "I heard this gamer guy went on one of the shows, and he got, like twenty thousand subscribers. And he wasn't even close to the finale!"

"Oh, I think I know who ya mean, um..." Randall said as he tried to think of said gamer, snapping his fingers when it clicked. "WindflyerSam! I remember him vlogging about that!"

"That's him," Parker replied.

 _ **BANG!**_ **HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated MontyCarlo (orange)**

 **HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated Kraunt (orange)** **Remaining players: Orange- 5 Purple- 6**

"Ugh, my team is crap right now," Randall complained.

"Good," Parker joked. "Maybe I can win for once!"

Randall scoffed at this. "Let's hear you say that when you're one-on-one with me!"

 ** _CRUNCH!_ InfiniteCaseOfIrony (orange) has eliminated MogoMogoDingDong (purple) ****Remaining players: Orange- 5 Purple- 5**

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Parker said.

 ** _WHACK!_ RandyDaRascall (orange) has eliminated MZed (purple) ****Remaining players: Orange- 5 Purple- 4**

"Yep, I probably spoke too soon," Parker said in a worried tone.

 _ **SLAM!**_ **AManOfBadTaste (orange) has eliminated Jump1Hundred (purple)** **Remaining players: Orange- 5 Purple- 3**

"YEP, I DEFINITELY SPOKE TOO SOON," Parker shouted as he received the kill screen, much to Randall's amusement.

Randall shed a tear at the fit of laughter he was having. "All of that was so well timed..."

After his laughing had died down, Randall continued conversing with his friend through the microphone.

"Y'know, I haven't had many new subscribers lately," Randall admitted, turning his head towards his YouTube page for just a second.

 ** _CLASH!_ HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated HalKatBaby124 (orange) ****Remaining players: Orange- 4 Purple- 3**

"I could use some new fans to keep my channel alive," Randall thought aloud.

"Well, maybe you need to get seen a bit more," Parker suggested. "The popular gamers are the ones most talked about, y'know."

"Well, I'm already advertising," Randall told him. "I've got accounts on the big media and everything! What else could I do?"

Parker kept silent for a few seconds... until he thought of something.

"Randy, you're only 17, right?"

"Uh... yeah," Randall answered. "But what does that have anything to do with-"

"You're just under the age limit for that show I was talking about earlier."

Randall pauses a few seconds before Parker's suggestion fully registers to him.

 _ **CLANG!**_ **AManOfBadTaste (orange) has eliminated ManiaFromRomania (purple)** **Remaining players: Orange- 4 Purple- 2**

"Woah, woah, hang on, hang on, hang on... You think I could go on a reality show... and not lose what sanity I have left?"

"Well, I never said that," Parker joked.

"Dude, I doubt they'd even want a guy like me on the show," Randall scolded.

 ** _BONK!_ Rewind (purple) has eliminated InfiniteCaseOfIrony (orange) ****Remaining players: Orange- 3 Purple- 2**

"Well, if you play, you'll probably get more subscribers," Parker explained. "If you play well, you could get that million bucks!"

"I don't know if I could really handle that, though," Randall replied, starting to get angry.

 ** _CLONK!_ HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated YouDontKnowMe (orange) ****Remaining players: Orange- 2 Purple- 2**

"Dude, how about this- I DARE ya to send an audition for the show!"

"It's only gonna waste my time, Parker..."

 _ **SHLANK!**_ **AManOfBadTaste (orange) has eliminated Rewind (purple)** **Remaining players: Orange- 2 Purple- 1**

"You never back down from a dare!"

"I know I don't, but it's not worth my damn time and effort!"

 _ **KER-BLAM!**_ **HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated AManOfBadTaste (orange)** **Remaining players: Orange- 1 Purple- 1**

"You're not scared of being embarrassed, are ya, Rand-"

"I'M NOT SCARED OF CRAP, AND I'LL GIVE THAT SHOW THE BEST DAMN AUDITION THEY EVER SAW!"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_ **HungryGunther87 (purple) has eliminated RandyDaRascall (orange)** **Remaining players: Orange- 0 Purple- 1**

 **FAILURE**

 **Orange Team: 4, Purple Team: 3.**

 **RandyDaRascall has disconnected.**

* * *

\- A MONTH LATER -

* * *

FreshTV was hard at work looking through the piles of applications sent to them for the upcoming season of "Total Drama: Pakihtew Island." They have already selected a handful of contestants, including (but not limited to) a Chris McLain fanboy, a zombie apocalypse obsessor, and a pair of twin sisters who seemed like the most ironic of opposites.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Let's see," one of the producers said. "We've got a guy named Randall Terrasco. He's into first-person-shooters, dubstep, and strategy games. Sounds interesting..."

"We'll let's put him on and see what he's all about."

The producer behind the laptop clicked on the video of Randall's submission, starting the video.

"Greetings, Total Drama team," said the large young man sitting in his gaming chair while holding a controller inside of his dark room. "Name's Randall, and- as if the video didn't make it obvious- I'm gonna be auditioning for Total Drama... Pack-it-ew... Island!"

"You can tell he read the title off of a card," one of the producers commented.

"Well, yeah," another producer added. "But it's not the easiest name to pronounce."

"That's true," the first producer replied.

"To say it straight, I'm a gamer," Randall says, turning himself and his camera to his game setup, complete with a laptop, wireless mouse, and a large pair of headphones connected to a microphone. "But not softcore, like that Sam guy you had a coupla seasons ago. I'm very different."

At this point, Randall pulls out a large and powerful-looking, yet ridiculous-looking replica gun. "I'm into FPS's- first person shooters. Mainly, _Master of the Sky_ , _Halt_ , and _Ultimate Sinners 2_."

"I think my nephew mentioned 2 of those to me before," the producer behind the laptop commented.

"With any FPS, you need quick thinking, communication skills, and most of all, strategy," Randall continued in his video. "And I've got all of these. The villains you've had before on Total Drama? They were weak. They still had their fears and soft spots, but I know exactly what I'm gonna do. What's it gonna be? You'll have to add to the season me to find out... but all you need to know is that I'll not just be big. I'll MAKE the season."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a villain," a booming voice said from behind as the video came to its end. The producers turn their heads to see Chris McLain standing at the back of the room.

"Mr. McLain!"

"Not gonna lie, I think we could use this guy for a good villain. You added that little boy villain wannabe earlier, but I just can't see it," Chris comments.

"But, we've already picked 7 males! Didn't we say our contestant number was fourteen?"

"Yeah, yeah, just make it 15 contestants instead of 14," Chris said as he waved a backward hand at them.

"But, the teams are gonna be uneven-"

"Then have 3 teams of 5, I don't care!"

* * *

Aaaaaaand there we have it! And already, Randall is starting to make a butterfly effect! This will be basically a rewrite of Total Drama: Pakihtew Island, with the addition of one character. So, don't forget to review, and I don't be afraid to give me criticism- it's the only way I'll be able to fix any problems with the story! And yes, there will be 3 teams of 5 instead of 2 teams of 7, and I will use the original team names, and will make the third with internet sources. So, new interactions with characters, new plots, but I'll likely keep the same challenges throughout the season.

So with that said, don't forget to stay awesome!  
~TheLostBrainiac2000


End file.
